The present invention relates to a working vehicle.
Recently, there has been a requirement for agricultural machines, construction machines, ships, and the like, on which a diesel engine is mounted, to have a post-processing device installed, due to a strict exhaust gas regulation applied to diesel engines. Such a post-processing device includes an exhaust gas purification device that performs purification processing for air pollutant in exhaust gas. Thus, some conventional working vehicles such as a tractor have an exhaust gas purification device disposed in an engine room below a hood together with a diesel engine (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-116692).
In some other working vehicles such as a tractor, a fuel tank storing fuel to be supplied to an engine is formed as a pair of fuel tanks respectively disposed on left and right sides of a vehicle body so as to provide a space for an engine, a transmission, and the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-042779).